Forgotten
by Erina258
Summary: PostFAAB, but starts after graduation. They have all graduated without FBI as ‘special guests’ and Max and Liz married at the end of May. But will they have a happy ending? Max has just given up his son. Can he forget that there out somewhere is his own s
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The sun was just rising. Sunlight tried to get into room through the window, but dark, heavy curtains were in its way. It was a beginning of a new day.

Inside the room, a young woman was sitting on the bed. She had beautiful brown eyes, but currently, they were filled with tears. Some of them were already running down her pale cheeks. Her facial expression was blank and her eyes puffy.

'How could this have happened?' Liz thought.

She really did not understand how her life had become such a disaster. She had been hurt by so many people. By people she loved and people that she thought loved her, but it seemed she was wrong.

Here she was in a big city – alone, without family, friends, a home or money. Besides that, she was supposed to go to college in two weeks.

She considered calling her parents, but quickly decided against it. Her father was still very angry because of her marriage and if she told her mother where she was, then her husband would also know that at a glance.

Her husband...Liz still could not believe that they were married. It was like a dream come true, but even roses have thorns. Now she did not want to even see or talk to her husband. Just the thought of seeing him made her stomach lurch. No, she did not want to see him. Not today, not ever.

That thought made her laugh. Just three months ago she had promised to be with him forever and now her marriage had fallen apart.

She and Max Evans just were not supposed to be together. They were just...different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

_Two months earlier _

"Honey, I am home!" Max yelled, as he opened the front door and entered the house where he and his wife lived.

His wife... Max still could not believe that Liz, his soulmate, his friend and his love had married him – alien king from another planet, who also had a son with another woman.

A son...He had a son. Son, who could not live with him, because of what he was. God, how could this have happened? Children should be with their parents, but he'd abandoned his son.

Why he had slept with Tess? He had not only hurt Liz, he had also helped to create a child. A child who could not be with his parents, because his mother was dead and being with his father meant danger.

But they all were in danger. They would never be safe. Not after everything that had happened in the last months.

He would do anything to protect his friends and most importantly – his wife.

Liz... They had married right after graduation and Mr. Parker was angry with them. Jeff still did not trust him, well maybe he never had. But things were pretty hard. Mr. Parker still did not speak to his daughter and he'd made it clear that he would not help them.

Mrs. Parker understood them better, but she also was not happy about their marriage. Mainly it was because that she had not been included in the wedding.

They had married in Vegas, at the Elvis Chapel. Some things never change, huh?

His parents pretty much accepted that fact. But he and Liz still had heard lectures about married life and that they had a long and hard road before them.

Still his parents had allowed them to live with them for almost three months. After that they would be going to Northwestern University and living together in Chicago.

Max just hoped that before that time Liz and her father would talk again. Even if Liz was not saying anything about that, Max knew how much it hurt her.

"Well, well...Is it my handsome husband, who comes home after work and expects to see a dinner made by his wife?" Liz giggled while coming towards her husband. Her husband... She liked the way it sounded.

"Huh? I am starving but not for food..." Max said in a low voice. Liz shivered at his now darker eyes and deep voice.

She enjoyed moments like these. There were just Max and Liz, husband and wife. They had gone through many problems. She had hurt him, he had hurt her, but when they were together she forgot all the pain, because now they belonged to each other and nothing could tear them apart now.

"Max!" Liz shrieked when Max eagerly attacked her neck. "Your parents will be home soon." Liz gasped.

"Come on Liz...I have not seen you in eight hours. I have not kissed you in eight hours. I have not held you in eight hours. I even have not made love to you in eight hours... I missed you; I am addicted to you, Liz. I just need to kiss you...please...you are so beautiful..." Max said when his lips were not glued to her neck.

Liz gave up. Max's tongue on her skin felt too good to refuse him. Both were so wrapped up in each other that they did not even hear two people stepping into the lobby where still the two lovers passionately kissed.

Both Diane and Philip cleared their throats, but young couple did not seem to notice that.

"Max" shrieked Diane. Philip laughed when Max and Liz sprung apart and both blushed.

"Hey…Mom...Dad...How are you?" Max said nervously and uncomfortably. Damn, he was married, but being caught by his parents made him feel like he was 16 years old.

"Well, not as good as you and Liz, it seems." Philip smirked. He was still enjoying torturing his newly married son.

"Philip! Leave those two alone." Diane looked at Philip and continued. "Max, your father and I are going to Clovis for the weekend. We just came in for some stuff we will need. We will be out in 20 minutes and then you can do with Liz what you want" Diane said and winked at Liz, then went upstairs with Philip. The young girl blushed again.

"Oh, God...This is so embarrassing..." Liz hid her face in her hands. "After this morning and what they have seen now, they really think that we can not keep our hands off each other."

Max grinned widely. He remembered what exactly they had done this morning before his parents knocked on his bedroom door due to the noise that bed had made.

"Oh my God! Max!" Liz shrieked again. Max eyes were darker and his look...That look made her shiver. "You just cannot think about that again, right?" When Max licked his lips and grinned more widely, Liz throw her arms in the air." You know what? I better go and start some dinner." Before he could do or even say anything she had already flown into the kitchen.

Max sighed and sat on the couch. 'Maybe a good football game would take his mind off his beautiful wife,' he thought and turned on the TV.

_30 minutes later _

As soon as his parents left, Max closed the door and slowly turned around to face Liz.

"Well, well, well...Where was I?" Max said as he attacked her lips again.

Liz head was literally spinning. Max was all over her. All she could feel was Max and it felt too good.

A loud ring interrupted the married couple again.

"Don't answer," murmured Max, nibbling her lower lip. But unfortunately for the newly married couple the caller was very patient, because the ringing did not stop.

"Max...It could be important...we need to answer it..." Liz reached to take her phone. She looked at the caller ID. "It's Maria. Sorry, I need to answer it. I will try to make it quick."

Max patiently waited for Liz to end her talk with Maria. But, well, who did not know Maria? Although Liz had already said 'OK, I gotta go now' several times, Maria being Maria kept talking.

Max kissed her neck again. He wanted Liz and he was annoyed that they just could not be together, because of the other people interrupting them.

Liz groaned "Look, Maria, I really have to go now. See you tomorrow" She said and threw her phone on the floor. "Sorry, she's having another one of those Michael crises"

"I hate it when people interrupt us," Max moved towards her lips again.

"Well, we'll get interrupted almost all the time, when we have children running around the house," Liz mumbled against Max lips.

Max froze. She said children...Children!

She could feel him tense up.

"Max, what is wrong?"

But she knew. She'd mentioned children.

Max was still trying to get over the fact that he'd given his son away and she knew that she should not talking about her and Max's children. It just came up and she didn't realise what she had said until after she'd said it.

Max knew this moment will come, but they had been married only a month. "Liz…" He tried to find his voice, but for some reason it was difficult to speak. "Come here, let's sit down." He led her to the couch.

When they were sitting, Liz started, "Look Max, I am so sorry…I really shouldn't have said…"

"No Liz" Max interrupted her. "Let me speak…" Liz nodded her head.

"Liz, I once told you that we were just...different. I love you Liz, I really do, and it hurts that I can't give you what you want. And you want children"

Liz wanted to say something, but Max placed a single finger on her lips. "Just let me finish…please. I just can't let you be in danger, and you will be in danger if you get pregnant. We don't know anything about FBI; they might attack us any moment if we are not careful. You cannot be pregnant Liz. We don't know anything about a human-alien pregnancy. How long would it last? Would there be some side effects? We can't go to a doctor, Liz. Your life would be at stake. I can't let you die because of me. And what about a baby? What if it is an alien? Can you imagine what kind of life he or she would have to live through? I have been in the White Room; Michael was forced to kill someone. Do you want our child to have that kind of life? I had to give up my son! Do you know how hard that was? It was an unbearable pain in my heart. All my life, I will have a son, but I will not even be able to see him and get to know him."

Liz was listening patiently to Max. She understood that Max had lost his son and he was also scared for her. "Max, I know you are scared and hurting, but..."

"There is no 'but' Liz," Max said sternly.

"Max! You do not need to be scared. I know that all this human-alien pregnancy is something new, but you just cannot live all your life with those fears. And you know what? You will regret that, Max. A life without children is an unfulfilled and incomplete life. I want to know that kind of happiness."

No!" Max almost yelled. "We cannot have children, Liz. Why can't you just understand that?" Max was desperate.

"Well, we do not need to have our own child, there is also adoption..." Liz said softly, but Max would not change his mind. "No, Liz. Our lives are too dangerous for a child. Please understand that," Max said. "I am so sorry Liz, I know you don't deserve all this." He added quietly.

"Max, I love you and I want to have a child…your child..."

"No!" Max again stated firmly. Then he said something that shocked Liz. "But I will understand if you want to divorce me and marry someone who can give you what you want."

"Max, how can you say that? Could you even bear that? The fact that I would have a baby with another man? Do not you want our children as much as I do?"

"No, I do not want a child with you. Not now, not ever! I am tired to talk about this Liz. You will just have to deal with it" Max said. "I will sleep in Isabel's old room. Goodnight!"

Max went to his sister's room, leaving his shocked wife. Liz kept replaying that one phrase in her mind over and over again...

**I do not want a child with you**


End file.
